First kiss Last Straw
by Coletterby
Summary: The night of your engagement party really shouldn't be the same night you kiss your fiancé's oldest friend. Some things Ichigo needs to learn the hard way.


Ichigo sighed as he walked home from his engagement party. The night had been long and fun enough he supposed but, he sighed again, he just couldn't be bothered. He just wanted to go home, go to bed, and go to sleep … possibly until after the wedding.

The moment he closed the door to his house he knew his plans weren't going to come true as he was immediately pounced on by a raging Renji.

"You can't do this!" he yelled, nearly deafening the orange haired teen.

"Go to bed and fall asleep? Yeah it's hard to do that when you're pinned to the door." He replied sardonically, he swung his arms between Renji's and swiped them outwards, following up with kick to the stomach of his attacker that laid him out on the floor. "So what should I not do?" he asked Renji as his opponent clambered back to his feet.

"You can't marry Rukia!"

Ichigo was hit with a realisation that left him almost dumb. "I knew there was something going on between the two of you!"

"What?" yelled Renji, sounding slightly disgusted, "She's like my little sister, that's sick!"

"Then are you here for some macho-big-brother-going-to-kick-your-ass-for-touching-my-baby-sister-bullshit, cuz we both know I could beat you with one leg behind my back." Said Ichigo confidently.

"One arm. It's I could beat you with one arm behind my back," said Renji, tiredly.

"No you couldn't you bastard, you couldn't beat me if you caught me on my worst day without Zangetsu!" replied Ichigo, reaching over his shoulder to draw his zanpakto.

Renji grabbed his arm before it could reach and pinned it above Ichigo's head pressing his whole body against the orange haired teen's to prevent any movement on the other's part.

"Now, you little idiot, you are going to shut up and listen to me," Renji's face showed the impatient anger that echoed in his voice. "You can't marry Rukia because, well, because,"

'Better just go for it Renji, now or never,' he told himself.

"Because I'm in love with you and I'm pretty sure you feel the same!" He finished quickly, blushing.

"What the …? I'm not in love with you! I love Rukia!" yelled Ichigo, blushing at his friend's statement.

"Well, what would you do if I did this then?" asked Renji, barely finishing his question before capturing the teenagers lips in a kiss, smirking to himself when he felt the other man respond. He released the other man's arm from above his head to pull him closer if possible. Ichigo was overwhelmed by the sensations and found his hand running through the silky smoothness of the other's red hair, with the other exploring the contours of the other man's body. And that was precisely the minute an unsuspecting Rukia walked through the door.

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo," The two men froze at the sound of Rukia's voice. "Do you think we should run over the flower arrangements a …" She looked up from her clipboard she had been reading from and froze as still as the two men who were staring at her. Ichigo was acutely aware of his hand clamped firmly on one of Renji's buttocks and subconsciously hoped his hair wasn't too messed up from Renji's wandering hand.

They stared at each other. Rukia not noticing her clipboard slowly slipping from her hand. Ichigo just realising he had been caught cheating on his fiancé with her big brother figure. And Renji, torn between delight at Ichigo's response to him and despair from the stunned, horrified look on Rukia's face. The silence, sharply broken by the long forgotten clipboard clattering to the floor, spurred them all into movement.

"I KNEW IT!" yelled Rukia, her voice high pitched with emotion. "You always seemed to flirt with him but I never thought you would _do_ anything, I mean you always acted like you hated his guts. You always told me you loved me and me alone and now …" Tears streamed down her face and her voice broke, an action quickly repeated by Ichigo's heart.

"Rukia," he said, breaking away from Renji and reaching out to her. Rukia jumped several steps away from them.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

Hey all

Coletterby here … again. I've been informed I had to write this story (my muse gets pissy if I ignore her too much seriously. Waking up in the middle of the night with all my books on the floor is one of those things I don't want to experience again shudders)

Anyways, this idea has been stuck in my mind for a while now so whilst I was very bored in work I decided to write it up, partially in an excel document and partly in a notepad meant for phone messages. It was … different. Anyway that should explain the slight oddness you may find when trying to read this lol. Or that could just be because I'm a bit nuts (which anyone who has read any of my other stories should know by now lol).

Thanks for making it this far in reading it. I will try my hardest to update soon.

Yours respectfully

Coletterby

Ps I've been in work far too long.

Pps is it just me or does anyone else want to kill the anime writers who stuck the bounto arc in the anime?


End file.
